1. Field of the Invention
Among other things, the present invention is related to interlockers or beadings attached to the outer edges of conveyor belts. The interlockers or beadings or portions thereof are reinforced with aramid fibers to improve their durability. Interlockers or beadings or portions thereof are composed of from about 0.2% w/w to about 10% w/w aramid fibers.
2. Description of the Previous Art
Any discussion of references cited in this Description of the Previous Art merely summarizes the disclosures of the cited references and Applicant makes no admission that any cited reference or portion thereof is relevant prior art. Applicant reserves the right to challenge the accuracy, relevancy and veracity of the cited references.
1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,466—Almes, et al., owned Applicant. Almes discloses reinforcing member 3 having a convex beading 4 positioned between rolling elements 9 and 10. Beading 4 includes symmetrical lips 5a and 5b. The '466 Patent does not teach or suggest a gear integrally formed on either lip 5a or lip 5b. Further, the '466 Patent does not teach or suggest the chemical composition of a conveyor belt's interlocker or rider.
2) U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,102—Schoning is also owned by Applicant. FIGS. 1 and 2 disclose two bead marginal portions 9 with structures identical to the reinforcing members structures enabled in U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,466—Almes, et al. Schoning does not teach or suggest a gear integrally formed with marginal portions 9. Further, the '466 Patent does not teach or suggest the chemical composition of a conveyor belt's interlocker or rider.
3) U.S. Pat. No. 2,446,890—Stadelman enables a lateral bend power driven conveyor. The '890 Patent does not teach or suggest the chemical composition of a conveyor belt's interlocker or rider.
4) U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,222—Przybylski enables a centering and take-up means for belt conveyors. The '222 Patent does not teach or suggest a belt interlocker or rider having a lip or leg with a gear formed integrally thereon. Further, Przybylski does not teach or suggest the chemical composition of a conveyor belt's interlocker or rider.
5) U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,861—Daniluk, et al. enables a curved conveyor belt. The '861 Patent does not teach or suggest a belt interlocker or rider having a lip or leg with a gear formed integrally thereon. Further, Daniluk does not teach or suggest the chemical composition of a conveyor belt's interlocker or rider.
6) U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,379—Bruhm enables an angular guidance for a conveyor belt system. Bruhm's elastic shoulder 10 is attached to belt 1 with rivet 16. Shoulder 10 rides against rollers 12 and 14. The '379 does not teach or suggest a lip or a leg attached to belt 1 that extends from shoulder 10 to pass though the opening between rollers 12 and 14 while shoulder 10 rides simultaneously against rollers 12 and 14. Further, Bruhm does not teach or suggest the chemical composition of a conveyor belt's interlocker or rider.
7) U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,443—Buhrer describes a conveyor belt curve. The '443 Patent enables tension springs 8 to secure belt 1 to the conveyor. Buhrer does not teach or suggest a belt interlocker or rider having a lip or a leg with a gear formed integrally thereon. Further, the '443 Patent does not teach or suggest the chemical composition of a conveyor belt's interlocker or rider.
8) U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,977—Cline enables an apparatus and method for use in replacing conveyor belts. A U-shaped member 84 is secured to the outer edge portion 6 using suitable means, such as the adhesive or rivets, and provides shoulder portions 86 and 88 which are contacted by the cylindrical surfaces 48 and 64. The operation of the endless conveyor belt 4 produces a radially inwardly directed force but the cylindrical surfaces 48 and 64 bear against the shoulders 86 and 88 to keep the endless conveyor belt 4 moving in the desired path. Cline does not teach or suggest a belt interlocker or rider having a lip or a leg with a gear formed integrally thereon where the lip passes through the opening between cylindrical surfaces 48 and 64. Further, the '977 Patent does not teach or suggest the chemical composition of a conveyor belt's interlocker or rider.
9) U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,083—Axmann describes a curved belt conveyor. Rollers 40 and 41 press against the elevation 32 of belt 11. Axmann does not teach or suggest a belt interlocker or rider having a lip or a leg with a gear formed integrally thereon. Further, the '083 Patent does not teach or suggest the chemical composition of a conveyor belt's interlocker or rider.
10) U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,800—Meredith teaches a treadmill with a peripheral belt support. The Meredith profile is ideally built up from the edges of the endless belt 50, by attaching a multi-stranded cable core 40 made from stainless steel or other suitable material, with a fabric reinforcing strip 42. A tubular plastic sleeve 44 made from a strong and flexible plastic, such as nylon is then bonded over the prepared edge of the endless belt 50 using a vulcanizing process to form a continuous, seamless load-bearing profile to engage the support rollers 14. The '800 Patent does not teach or suggest a belt interlocker or rider having a lip or a leg with a gear formed integrally thereon. Further, Meredith does not teach or suggest the chemical composition of a conveyor belt's interlocker or rider.
11) U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,512—Gianvito, et al. enables a sliding belt turn conveyor. Endless belt 12 is retained in the curved path by restraining devices 40, 41, and 42. Fasteners 55a secure wheel assemblies 46 to the edge of belt 12. Wheel 54 is mounted to a wheel support plate 47 and to the belt by fastener 55a. The wheel 54 has a plastic tire 54b mounted on a bushing 54a. Fastener 55a extends through belt 12, wheel support plate 47, and bushing 54a and is secured thereto by a nut 55b. Wheel assembly 46 extends generally perpendicular from a lower surface 12b of the endless belt so that tires 54b engage upper and lower vertical bearing surfaces 40a and 40b of bearing member 40 which restrains lateral movement of belt 12. The '512 Patent does not teach or suggest a belt interlocker or rider having a lip or a leg with a gear formed integrally thereon. Further, Gianvito does not teach or suggest the chemical composition of a conveyor belt's interlocker or rider.
12) U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,615—Muchalov enables a curved conveyor section. The '615 Patent does not teach or suggest the chemical composition of a conveyor belt's interlocker or rider.
13) U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,851—Mitas, et al. discloses a rivet belt fastener. The Mitas Patent does not teach or suggest a belt interlocker or rider having a lip or a leg with a gear formed integrally thereon. Further, Mitas does not teach or suggest the chemical composition of a conveyor belt's interlocker or rider.
14) U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,648—Slagowski, et al. enables an anisotropic reinforced ribbon-cast blanket for extended nip press. Column 3, lines 45-56, of Slagowski reads, “The urethane-fiber mix is thus applied as a continuous ribbon. The width and thickness of the ribbon will depend on how fast the material is flowing. The ribbon may be from ¼ inch to 2 inches wide. The thickness of the applied mixture may be from 30/1000 inch to 150/1000 inches. The length of the fibers is from 1/16 inch to 2 inches. It is desirable that a high aspect ration between the length and the diameter of the fibers be maintained. Various types of fibers may be employed, for example glass, graphite, KEVLAR (a trademark of Du Pont Co. for an aramid fiber), UHMW (“ultra-high molecular weight”) polyethylene, carbon fiber, or other reinforcing material.” Among other things, the '648 Patent does not disclose any percentage of polyparaphenylene terphthalamide embedded in a polyether-based thermoplastic polyurethane or a polyurethane-aramid fiber combination having a Shore A hardness of from about 70 to about 95. Further, Slagowski does not teach the physical structure of an interlocker or rider.
15) U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,931 B1—Edelmann enables a belt conveyor. Among other things, Edelmann requires a toothed ring 6 for each carrying roller 2. Carrying roller 2 has journal 8 that is connected to the drive device. The '931 toothed belt 7 is fixed on conveying belt 1, and importantly, is a constituent part of a toothed belt component 9. Counterpressure 10 presses toothed belt component 9 onto the conveying belt 1. The free ends of the essentially U-shaped toothed belt component 9 are configured as a bead 11, which produces a bead ridge along the conveying belt border. Bead 11 rides against guide rollers 12. Guide rollers 12 are fastened on angled retaining arms 13 such that they act on the toothed-belt component 9 and/or on the bead 11 by way of inclined running surfaces. Edelmann does not teach or suggest a belt interlocker or rider having a lip or a leg with a gear formed integrally thereon where the lip passes through the opening between guide rollers 12. Further, the '931 Patent does not teach or suggest the chemical composition of a conveyor belt's interlocker or rider.
16) U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,310—Axmann enables a belt band conveyor having separate guide shoes. Axmann discloses a plurality of guide shoes 35 attached to a curved conveyor belt 21. Axmann does not teach interlockers or riders attached to the outward margin of the conveyor belt. Further, the '310 Patent does not teach or suggest the chemical composition of a conveyor belt's interlocker or rider.
17) U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,036—Robinson, et al. enables a cathode linear conveyor assembly. Column 4, lines 28-38, of Robinson reads, “In a specific embodiment the timing belt 12 is fabricated from extruded lengths of polyurethane and may also be laminated with other materials such as steel, Kevlar, carbon or glass fibre for reinforcing. Additionally, the timing belt may be backed with other materials such as nylon to lower friction. Polyurethane is well known in the art as a material for fabricating drive belts and the like and is advantageous in many implementations given the combination of its high tensile strength, low mass, suppleness and the ability to fabricate continuous drive belts of virtually any length and thickness.” Among other things, the '036 Patent does not disclose any percentage of polyparaphenylene terphthalamide embedded in a polyether-based thermoplastic polyurethane or a polyurethane-aramid fiber combination having a Shore A hardness of from about 70 to about 95. Further, Robinson does not teach the physical structure of an interlocker or rider.
18) U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,530-Lee, et al. enables an interlocker for a conveyor belt and method of utilizing an interlocker for a conveyor belt. Lee does not teach or suggest the chemical composition of a conveyor belt's interlocker or rider.
19) US Patent Application 20040035685—Fujiwara, et al. discloses a curved belt support apparatus. A thick part 220 is formed across the entire outer edge area of the Fujiwara curved belt 200. The thick part 220 is thicker than the rest of the curved belt 200 on both the top and bottom surfaces. Upper inner side surface 221 of the thick part 220 is oriented diagonally upward facing the radial inner edge of the curved belt 200, while the lower inner side surface 222 is oriented diagonally downward facing the radial inner edge of the curved belt 200. The curved conveyor 100 has support apparatuses 300 that support the thick part 220 and prevent it from moving in the direction of the radial inner edge of the curved belt 200.
20) US Published Patent Application 20040129388—Brazil discloses a non-marring tire lever. Brazil teaches a polyurethane coating that surrounds an aramid fiber tire lever. Among other things, the '388 Application does not disclose aramid fibers randomly dispersed and embedded in a polyether-based thermoplastic polyurethane, any percentage of polyparaphenylene terphthalamide embedded in a polyether-based thermoplastic polyurethane or a polyurethane-aramid fiber combination having a Shore A hardness of from about 70 to about 95.
21) US Published Patent Application 20060081446—Lee teaches a belt including a flexible rare earth magnetic strip and conveyor. Paragraph 93 discloses the use of a polyurethane belt while Paragraph 86 reads, “In accordance with the present invention, stretch limiting members are preferably created from aramid fibers. Depending upon engineering parameters, such as the load to be carried by belt (100), the aramid fibers can be woven into a strand, ribbon, cord or the like. An example of an aramid fiber includes those fibers sold under the trademark KEVLAR® owned by the E.I. DuPont de Nemours & Company.” Lee is limited to aramid fibers woven into a strand, ribbon or cord that is embedded into a polyurethane belt. Among other things, Lee does not does not disclose any percentage of polyparaphenylene terphthalamide embedded in a polyether-based thermoplastic polyurethane or a polyurethane-aramid fiber combination having a Shore A hardness of from about 70 to about 95.
22) US Published Patent Application 20070155566—Wu discloses a power transmission belt. Wu teaches a multi-V-ribbed belt 10 that has an elastomeric main belt body portion 12, a sheave contact portion 14, adhesive rubber 18 and tensile cord 22. Paragraph 26, in part, of Wu reads, “In each of the cases of FIGS. 1-3 shown above, the main belt body portion 12 may be formed of any conventional and/or suitable cured elastomer composition, and may be of the same as or different from that described below in relation to the optional adhesive rubber member 18. Suitable elastomers that may be utilized for this purpose include for example polyurethane elastomers (including as well polyurethane/urea elastomers) . . . .” Paragraph 30, in part, reads, “The elastomeric main belt body portion 12 may moreover be loaded with discontinuous fibers as is well known in the art, utilizing materials such as including but not limited to cotton, polyester, fiberglass, aramid and nylon, in such forms as staple or chopped fibers, flock or pulp, in amounts generally employed.” Wu does not disclose the physical structure of an interlocker or a rider connected to a conveyor belt. Among other things, Wu does not disclose any percentage of polyparaphenylene terphthalamide embedded in a polyether-based thermoplastic polyurethane or a polyurethane-aramid fiber combination having a Shore A hardness of from about 70 to about 95.
23) U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,688—Wu enables a power transmission belt. The disclosure of the '688 Patent is similar to US Published Patent Application 20070155566—Wu. Thus, the relevance to of the '688 Patent is similar to that of the '566 Published Patent Application. Among other things, Wu does not disclose any percentage of polyparaphenylene terphthalamide embedded in a polyether-based thermoplastic polyurethane or a polyurethane-aramid fiber combination having a Shore A hardness of from about 70 to about 95.
24) US Published Patent Application 20050109586—Schoendienst discloses a suspension track belt. Paragraph 21 of Schoendienst reads, “According to one or more embodiments, the T-shaped members or plates 14 are made from a material different than the belt material. Preferably, the substantially T-shaped plates are made from a rigid material, such as metal or fiber reinforced polyurethane. The T-shaped members 14 may be of unitary construction, or the horizontal and vertical portions may be separate units that are fastened together.” Among other things, Schoendienst does not disclose any percentage of polyparaphenylene terphthalamide embedded in a polyether-based thermoplastic polyurethane or a polyurethane-aramid fiber combination having a Shore A hardness of from about 70 to about 95.
25) US Published Patent Application 20040079622—Yamazaki discloses a deformed conveyor belt. Paragraph 34 of Yamazaki reads, “The resin moulding 22 is formed of, for example, thermoplastic polyurethane, but its material is not particularly limited. When the material of the resin moulding 22 and the material of the conveying belt 21 are the same, they fit with each other and will hardly peel off. Thus it is desirable. The difference in hardness between the body 22 a and the contacting part 22 b is set appropriately according to, for example, the radii of rotation of the rollers and the contacting pressure of the product. For instance, Shore A hardness of the body 22 a is set at 70 and Shore A hardness of the contacting part 22 b is set at 85.” Among other things, Yamazaki does not disclose any percentage of polyparaphenylene terphthalamide embedded in a polyether-based thermoplastic polyurethane or a polyurethane-aramid fiber combination having a Shore A hardness of from about 70 to about 95.
26) U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,760—Yamazaki enables a deformed conveying belt. Column 5, lines 12-22, of Yarmazaki reads, “The resin moulding 22 is formed of, for example, thermoplastic polyurethane, but its material is not particularly limited. When the material of the resin molding 22 and the material of the conveying belt 21 are the same, they fit with each other and will hardly peel off. Thus it is desirable. The difference in hardness between the body 22 a and the contacting part 22 b is set appropriately according to, for example, the radii of rotation of the rollers 11, 12, and the contacting pressure of the guide rollers 14, 15. For instance, Shore A hardness of the body 22 a is set at 70 and Shore A hardness of the contacting part 22 b is set at 85.” Among other things, Yamazaki does not disclose any percentage of polyparaphenylene terphthalamide embedded in a polyether-based thermoplastic polyurethane or a polyurethane-aramid fiber combination having a Shore A hardness of from about 70 to about 95.
27) U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,058—Bonnet enables a powered conveyor belt turn. The Bonnet bead 37 is manufactured of urethane or polyester. Among other things, Yamazaki does not disclose any percentage of polyparaphenylene terphthalamide embedded in a polyether-based thermoplastic polyurethane or a polyurethane-aramid fiber combination having a Shore A hardness of from about 70 to about 95.